The Collector Returns
'The Collector Returns '''is the tenth episode of Season 4 of Escape the Night. Episode Summary ''The Collector returns to the museum with her most terrifying collection yet and unleashes it on the YouTubers. They must journey back through all the exhibits to find the artifacts needed to defeat her and in turn discover the source of all evil. Plot After the fight between the Collector and the Sorceress, the Sorceress betrays the group by saying it’s her museum now. What a selfish bitch! Well guess what? Karma’s a bitch. The Collector rises from her ashes, because you cannot kill her in HER museum. Then the fight continues. The group are realizing that they’re screwed. If the Sorceress can’t kill the Collector, who could? The Collector’s wrath breaks loose, and she sends out her most frightening exhibit yet! Out of nowhere they come. Benjamin, Lucy, the blue Harpie, the Vampire, High tower, the guardian monster from season 1, and lastly, the freaking Carnival master! Without his crystal, but still. Hell is about to break loose, I would NOT wanna be them rn. They’re terrified, understandable, they set off and run off to get away from their past haunting them. The fight between the Collector and the Sorceress continues getting more and more intense. Our final three luckily manage to run off and hide from the past. Black smoke comes out ofr the armageddon clock, and beneath it lies a not, their first clue on what their last task is, and how they’re gonna kill the Collector. The note says that if they get captured the need to go to the Gorgon’s lair to free them. And they need “The sword of all legends" to kill the Collector The first out of seven emblems is hidden in the egyptian exhibit. And so the chase begins. In the area the guests were hiding, the blue harpie and Lucy were guarding it. They decide to go for it, and run off to the egyptian exhibit, and close the door on them. Inside is a glass box with a note beneath it. It reads: “The letters of a land forgotten by time can release me”. The look on the glass box and notice that there’s a word lock on it. The word is five letters. Bretman immediately says Egypt. Colleen is unsure, mentions sand for some reason. Joey tries putting Egypt, and Bretman, gets it right. It opens up, next clue, and the first emblem lies inside, 1/7. “The second emblem sits beneath Vishnu’s feet”. They immediately know where to go, but of course, the monsters are the problem here. Their plan is to stick together, which they fail horribly at. Joey completely ditches them and runs off. After Joey yelling across the museum, they meet up again, and are now on the way to the rotunda. They find another note that will guide them, it says: “Carry the bags of the sacred earth across the grounds to the remains of Garuda to help him pay his penance in hell”. So they grab the bags from the rotunda, and they are heavy as hell. They grab them and dip inside. All of this pressure is making Colleen gassy. After a few farts from whatever Colleen has going on down there, they head out and place the bags beneath the Garuda mask’s shrine thing. A chest opens, and they get the second emblem, 2/7. “The next one lies where the Emperor once sat to think”. Colleen gets triggered by just hearing his name. So triggered that she forgets everything for a couple second, and High tower comes in and snatches Colleen away to the Gorgon’s lair. She gets carried down there, and put on these rocks that were oddly shaped like a dentist chair. They all hold her down while the carnival master is performing the ritual with a lamp, they now have 2 minutes to save her, however still go for the note. Get their hands on it, and heads off to the Gorgon’s lair. Colleen is terrified and CANNOT STOP TALKING. The Carnival master does a chant of some sort. Joey and Bretman sneak their way over to her. Well they try. Colleen keeps ranting about stuff. Like she mentions that it wouldn’t be a good angle for the guy over there (Benjamin) when she dies. Because she just gave birth, and has a lot going on down there. But then claims that that could be her power, she kills them by showing how terrifying it is, the Carnival master is questioning his sanity. While all that goes down, Joey and Bretman are able to sneak by them, and free Colleen. They then finally head off to the Ancient chinese exhibit. They find a scroll, but while reading it Lucy and the blue harpie comes in and they hide under the table. Are SOMEHOW able to not be found, jeez they’re blind. They read the rest of the scroll, and Bretman being the not goodest female dog ever, figures out that there’s some sticks that they have to put down to create the sign on the scroll. Done, emblem, next clue, 3/7 “The next lies where flesh becomes stone”. They decide to head for the Gorgon’s lair, while being chased by the vampire. They find a note saying: “Only when the Garden of stone faces the Gorgon killer will the secret be given up”. Who killed the Gorgon? The Minotaur did. But before they’re able to think, Benjamin and the carnival comes to disturb. With no luck of finding anyone. Joey’s hiding spot is… uhm, questionable. They then quickly turn all statues towards the Minotaur’s head. They get the next emblem, a note and a bottle of blood. So now they have the red sand, a bottle of blood, and four emblems. The note tells them that before the Gorgon was corrupted, was a member of the SAE, but the Collector backstabbed her. Adding to that, they have to pour the blood over Excalibur once they get to it. 4/7 “The next emblem resides where wishes are given”. This is extremely obvious. They head off to the arabian exhibit. They somehow get by without even getting close to being caught. They enter the lamp. Their task is pretty simple, connect the golden rope to create a story. There are different pieces to the story on the wall, if they connect it correctly the get the next emblem. Colleen pretty much carries this, she tells Bretman what she think sounds more right. They start reading it out loud. Bam, it works. They were right, wooo. Next emblem, next clue. 5/7 “X marks the spot”. This is obviously related to the pirates, but the X is in the sands of Egypt. They head over, but have to hide from miss High tower. Bretman distracts her, and they get inside. On one of the rocks lies a pirate hat, and beneath it is a red spot, like seen on the map. The remove the hat and stand on the red dot. Bretman being the smart bitch that he is, spots that if you stand on it, it makes an X out of the X on the ground, and light hitting it. They head over to the X is, and right there is something underwater. Joey grabs it out, and behold, the sixth emblem. 6/7. “The last and final emblem, lies beneath the mouth of a once-great beast”. Of course they get chased once again. Colleen screams: “Idontwannadie” about 20 times and looks extremely terrified. Once they escape, Colleen had ripped the note from being too scared, so they don’t know where to go, except that it’s something to do with a beast. They head to the area with the dinosaur statues, and look around to find nothing. Then Lucy and the blue harpie storms in again, but yet again misses them. They eventually find a note saying: “Feel the rhythm of the dinosaurs. Play the perfect rhythm 4 times to reveal the final emblem”. And below it are seven squares: “Red, yellow, yellow, blue, yellow, purple, purple”. There are three drums that they have to play, one blue, one yellow, and one red. This will reveal the final emblem. Obviously, there’s no purple, but playing red and blue at the same time works. They slay the drums, and ends up completing it. Last emblem, done. 7/7. “Excalibur calls you. Place the emblems around it, and read the words of the spell”. They head out, and it is WAYYY too quiet. They run over to where excalibur would be. They find torches and a note saying to put the torches and a circle, with the crimson sand in the middle to lure in the monsters to complete the spell. They find excalibur and around it are.. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. They’re screwed. However, surprisingly Joey thinks of a great plan. They run in and get them to follow along, run through the circle with the torches and sand to trap them. And low and behold, it works. Joey, after four deadly experiences with these monsters feels the urge to taunt them, which makes sense duh. And poof! Gone. They then rush over to excalibur and place all the emblems around it. Pour the blood on top, and they have to read the chant all it once to gain the sword of all legends, they fail over and over and over, and over again. Until, finally they complete it. Lightning strikes and hits excalibur, transforming it into the sword of all legends. Sweet revenge is coming. The Sorceress VS Collector fight is still going on as they return. But the Collector just manages to stab the Sorceress killing her, feeling sweet revenge and glory.. until she looks up and notices Joey with the sword. The expression on her face is priceless. Joey slams the sword into the ground, making the ground shake. Then charges at her with the sword of all legends, turning her to stone. Right after he snatches the key from her and they run into the lounge. Colleen is scared, but Joey still turns the last key. The vault opens up and inside is the Cosmic sphere and Pandora’s box. Joey can’t stop himself from wanting to touch the box, but they drag him away and grab the sphere. They head into the room with the souls of their lost friends and uses the sphere to set their soul free to the afterlife. It’s a very sweet moment, but they gotta get going. Bretman uses the sphere’s power yet again, this time it creates a portal. The same that lead Bretman and Joey here. Colleen and Bretman jump through it… but Joey stays. They’re confused. They get teleported back to Matt and Nikita. Joey smirks and runs back into the museum. He grabs Pandora’s box and opens it up. Black spirits come out and posses Joey, dragging him into the box. Characters * Joey Graceffa * Colleen Ballinger * Bretman Rock * Matthew Patrick * Nikita Dragun * The Collector * The Sorceress * Ryu * Jael * The Gorgon * The Carnival Master * Lucy * The Man with No Name * High Tower * Harpies * The Guardian * Calvin * Shane Dawson (non physical) * Lauren Riihimaki (non physical) * Manny MUA (non physical) * Jesse Wellens (non physical) * Safiya Nygaard (non physical) * Liza koshy (non physical) .]] Trivia * A fan, after watching this episode, asked the Escape the Night twitter team if there would be any special episodes, and they responded with "Not this season" making this episode the last to air of Season 4. Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Final episodes Category:Escape the Night Category:Resurrected Characters